Team 11
by The Black Dragon Emperor
Summary: This is my take on the Naruto anime with my OC Zero with his teammates Sai and Yakumo. They will meet and get stronger together for their dreams to come true. Welcome to Team 11 starts their journey.
1. chapter 1

**Hey Black here with a story with my OC Zero who is on Team 11 with his teammates, sensei, and friends to back him up.**

Ch.1 Team Selection and Getting to Know The Team

 **Konoha Academy**

Everyone who passed their exam's were talking to each other (except the brooding emo) with smiles on their faces. The talking was mostly who would be who's team until their Chunin academy instructor came in to tell who was on who's team. "Alright Team 1 is..." Iruka said as he got through Teams 1 to 6.

Team 7 Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke will be taught by Kakashi

Team 8 Shino, Hinata, and Kiba will be taught by Kurenai

Team 9 is still continuing from last year

Team 10 Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru will be taught by Asuma

Team 11 Zero, Yakumo, and Sai will be taught by Yamato

"Now that everyone is on a team I hope you make this village proud, your sensei's will be here to pick you guys up after you get back from lunch." Iruka said as everyone left in a poof of smoke out the doors.

Zero ran into Yakumo and Sai near a tree. "Hey Zero we were just wandering if you want to come have with us to get to know eachother better?" Yakumo asked slyly as Sai gave him a small smile. "Sure why not." Zero said as they headed off towards the dango shop.

 **Dango Shop**

They entered the shop took their order and sat down on the bench Zero on one side and Yakumo and Sai on the other.

"So do you want to know?" Zero asked as his two teammates looked at each other's eyes for a few seconds they looked at Zero and smirked a bit. "Okay how about our names, likes, dislikes, dreams, goals." Sai said as his two teammates nodded their heads to him. "Okay ladies first." Zero said as she nodded and started to talk.

"Okay my name is Yakumo Kurama, I like Genjutsu, art, I dislike that a certain person tried to denying me to be a Kunoichi, my dream is to become the best Genjutsu user ever, and my goal is to get married and have kids of my own." Yakumo said as she heard clapping from her two teammates. "Thank you both." Yakumo said as she sat down.

Sai was next.

"Okay my name is Sai, I like to paint, reading, I dislike a certain one eye mummy, my dream is to learn many things in life, and my goal is to one day find that certain someone to spend the rest of my life with." Sai said as tears came down his face, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders seeing the look into their eyes told him that they understand.

After Sai calm down it was Zero's turn.

"My name is Zero Kurosawa my likes are wolfs, swords, lightning, I dislike rapesist, emo bastard, and perverts, my dream is to protect the ones I care about for instance my team/family/friends and their love ones, my goal is to have a something that was taking from me since I was born." Zero said as he felt hands on his shoulders looking up to see who they belong to. They belong to his teammates.

The Academy

When they got back they noticed that a certain blonde was starring down the emo until Iruka came in and told them that their sensei's are here except Team 7. Team 11 was in front of a Jonin in his twenties or so. We meet up at the roof told him about us and he told us about him but, tried to scare them about the true genin exam. They got up to leave but, told them not to eat breakfast and to be at Training Ground 11 by 10 am sharp.

The three split up before making a plain for tomorrow.

 **With Sai**

Sai walked into his apartment and started to work on his art and his mind wandered off to his new teammates especially the only kunoichi on the team.

 **With Yakumo**

Yakumo walked to her family's compound and started to work on her paintings before her mind started to wander off to her other art teammate.

 **With Zero**

Zero was walking to a weapons shop that is owned by a certain pandas family. Zero saw his favorite brunette kunoichi at the counter. "Hey Tenten hows it going?" Zero asked to the now known to as Tenten who looked up and smiled at him. Tenten got up from the counter to go hug her friend. "Hey Zero so who did you get as a sensei?" Tenten asked as they pulled apart from each other's embrace. "I got a guy named Yamoto." Zero said as Tenten got a thinking look on her face. "I think I remember Gai Sensei saying something about him that I can think of." Tenten said as they sat down at the counter talking about each other's day before Zero had to head back to his apartment but, not before she stopped him. "Hey um my dad just came back home from Snow Country he said he wants you to come back in tomorrow to come pick up your new sword." Tenten said as Zero leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Tenten jumped away in shock while holding her check he kissed with a pink hue on her face. Zero just smiled at the blushing brunette kunoichi in front of him. "Relax I was saying my thanks to you and your family for all you had done for me." Zero said as he turned to leave, leaving the blushing brunette to get over her shock.

 **Zero's Apartment 9:30**

Zero just entered his apartment from his living room to his bedroom getting ready for bed. Once done he went to bed. He laid down in bed in his white sleep shirt, black pj pants. Before he went to sleep he looked out of his window to see the night sky full of stars. Once he was done watching he went to sleep dreaming about his future with his teammates and sensei.

 **Okay so Ch.1 done hope you all like it. Their will be some character bashing most likely going to be Sasuke, a little bit of Sakura until the Chunin Exams, Danzo. Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki better watch out cause something big is gonna end them. Pairings are Zero(OC)/Harem, Naruto/Hinata, Sai x Yakumo, Asuma/Kurenai that will be all for the pairings for now until after Naruto leaves for his trip.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Black here with Ch.2 I hope you like it so far. I hope you guys don't flame me or anything so far the girls in Zero's Harem and Naruto's Harem are**

 **Zero's Harem**

 **Tenten**

 **Temari**

 **Samui**

 **Kurostuchi**

 **Yugao**

 **Shizune**

 **Konan**

 **Kin**

 **Tayuya**

 **Fu**

 **Ino**

 **Naruto's Harem**

 **Fem Haku**

 **Mei**

 **Shion**

 **Amaru**

 **Ayame**

 **Anko**

 **Hana**

 **Yugito**

 **Karin**

 **Shizuka**

 **Karui**

 **So what do you think please pm me about anything and I will answer it as best of my abilities.**

 **Ch.3** The True Genin Exam and Tree Climbing

 **Zero's Apartment**

Zero was up and adam to start after taking a shower, getting dressed, ate breakfast, and left to Training Ground 11.

 **Training Ground 11**

When Zero got there he noticed that his two teammates were already there leaning against the trees. "So I take it you ate breakfast?" Zero asked as they shook their heads yes to him. "Yes at least we will be able to have the energy for today." Sai said as Zero got closer to them. "Okay does everyone remember the plain from yesterday?" Yakumo asked as her two males nodded their heads to her.

 **1 hour later**

Yamato entered the training grounds for the real test, he noticed that the three hopefully genins were discussing something before one of them called him out of hiding. "You can come out now Sensei we know your there." Sai said as Yamato entered the clearing. "Okay so I see that my team looks prepared for this test." Yamato thought as he set down a timer and set it for 2 hours. "Okay team your job is to get these bells from me until the timer goes off if one of you doesn't have a bell then that person will return to the academy for another year got it." Yamato said explaining to them on what they were going to do. "Okay start NOW!" Yamato yelled to them to begin the test. He opened his eyes to see that they were gone from his sights for now that is.

(I want to apologize in advance this is my first time writing a fight so sorry if this is not to your liking please pm me to help me improve it thank you)

 **In the bushes near a tree**

The three genins were moving into place Zero and Sai rushed out to Yamato not knowing what was was about to happened to him. They both throw a punch at him but, when he moved to dodge he still felt like he had been punched by them. Yamato jumped back to make some more room to fight back not noticing someone coming behind him. "Hey guys I got the bells." Yakumo said as she hold up the bells. Yamato was dumfounded by what just happened here well as Yakumo handed her teammates both a bell whale holding up a third bell from nowhere. "Okay can anyone explained to me what just happened here please?" Yamato said as Sai was the first to speak up. "You see Sensei after you left we made a plan to beat you." Sai said as Yakumo spoke next. "When Zero and Sai were fighting you I place a Genjutsu over you to think when you dodge the illusion will miss while the real ones do hit." Yakumo said as Zero spoke up next. "While me and Sai distract you Yakumo would go for the bells under an illusion to hide her to get the bells from you." Zero said as Yamato's jaw dropped to the ground causing that to make a small crater. After a few good minutes he regained his composure and brought his jaw back into place. "Congrats you pass the test meet me here same time tomorrow for some training." Yamato said as he disappeared from their sight. The three genins looked at each other for a few minutes before nodded and headed to the dango shop to celebrate their success.

 **Hokage Tower**

The Hokage was in his seat looking at his jonin and chunin talking to each other before Kakashi walked with his orange book in hand and Yamato walked into the room. "Okay team 1-11 tell me who passed and who failed the test." Hokage said as they team 1 sensei started to speak. "Team 1 fail." Team 1 sensei said fallowed by team 2-6 before Kakashi started to speak. "Team 7 pass barley." Kakashi said as the other jonin and chunin starting to mumble about how he never passes a team. "Team 8 pass they do show promise." Kurenai said as team 10 spoke up next. "Team 10 pass enough said." Asuma said as Yamato spoke up next. "Team 11 pass with flying colors." Yamato said as the others looked at him. "Please explain as to how they pass their test Yamato." Hokage said to Team 11 sensei who smiled at the aged Kage. "When I started the test they disappeared from my sight, after a few minutes Zero and Sai rushed out of the bushes to distract me not noticing an illusion on me." Yamato said but, stopped for a minute letting the information to sink in before speaking again. "When they got into Taijutsu fight with both of them fighting me not noticing an illusion was put over me by Yakumo thinking that when I dodge I would think that they would miss but, in reality they did hit me, when I wasn't looking Yakumo was under an illusion that got the bells and handed Zero and Sai said bells before taking out a third bell from nowhere." Yamato said as he finished his tale. Everyone was impressed by what he said except a certain red eyed kunoichi. "Lord Hokage why is Yakumo even a genin I thought we agreed that she couldn't control her bloodline." Kurenai said as she felt a sharp point at her throat, looking down she saw who the sharp edges belong to Zero's katana and Sai's tanto both glaring at her with anger in their eyes. "You have 5 seconds to apologize to Yakumo before we end you!" Sai said as Kurenai turned her head to see that Yamato was holding a crying Yakumo who was glaring at her with more anger in his eyes. "I agree with my genin Kurenai if not you better pry that if they don't kill you and I'm dead as well will!" Yamato said as the Hokage cough into his hand getting everyones attention. "Kurenai although I didn't agree to that, cause I know that her teammates and sensei are there for her." Hokage said as Yamato took Yakumo back to her place to rest. Zero and Sai pulled their swords away from Kurenai's neck very slowly. "Next time you won't be so lucky!" Said an angry Sai who left not before he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around to meet Zero. Zero pulled him close to whisper something in his ear. "Go to her she needs you my friend more than ever." Zero said as Sai nodded his head in turns of thanks and disappeared from sight. "Before I leave I only have this to say if you ever come near her you better pry that I, Sai, nor Yamato sensei will not hesitate to kill you where you stand got it." Zero said as he left not before hearing some of the jonins and chunins talking about a true team willing to back each other up and left.

 **Tenten's Weapons Shop**

Tenten was mining the counter until she spotted Zero looking a little pissed off. "Hey Zero." Tenten shouted trying to get his attention. Zero turned and saw Tenten at the counter shouting trying to get his attention. "Seriously Tenten I can hear you just fine." Zero said as he walked into the shop before he cooled down a bit. "So did you pass or fail?" Tenten asked as a smile told her all she had to know. "Good if not I would of had to beat to living snot out of you." Tenten said noticing that Zero's thoughts were somewhere else. "Is there something wrong Zero cause your head is somewhere else?" Tenten asked as Zero told her what transpired earlier today. After they got done talking the awkward silence until they turned their heads to each to the other's eyes amethyst meet brown they started to move closer towards each other until a kunai was between them. They turned their heads to see who threw the kunai. The one who threw the kunai belonged to Tenten's father. "Zero congratulations on passing your test." Tenten's father said as Zero and Tenten moved apart for space. "Thank you Takashi but I was wandering if the sword was ready yet?" Zero asked as Takashi handed him a sword covered in a white cloth. "Yes I called it the Dark Repulser (Kirito's ALO Dark Repulser) one of my best handy work up until now!" Takashi said as Zero and Tenten looked at the Dark Repulser with curious eyes.

"I'll emit you out did yourself Takashi." Zero said as they went outside to test it on the dummies. Zero got in a stance. He had both hands on the helt, legs apart. Zero charged forward at the dummies. Zero did some moves and turned around to face Tenten and Takashi. "I guess its a dud." Takashi said as the dummies fell apart along with the polls. "You were saying." Zero said as their jaws dropped to the ground. Zero just smirked as they got their jaws back into place. After a few hours of talking Takashi put a seal on Zeros left hand for the sword instead of his back. "Bye Zero catch you later and you better not destroy that sword or so help me!" Takashi said as he was leaving but not before he gave Tenten a kiss on the cheek and ran before Takashi beat him to death. Tenten put a hand on her cheek to feel where he kissed her. A blush from on her face and a small smile as well.

 **With Zero**

Zero walking back to his apartment but, noticed that he was being followed so he headed to an abandoned training ground. Once he got there he pulled clapped his hands together and turned his right hand into a fist by channeling some chakra, he pulled out the Dark Repulser and got in a stance. "Come out I know that you were following me since I left the Hokage's tower." Zero yelled as a figure jumped out of the bushes not 10 feet from where Zero was standing at. The figure was about 6 foot 4, it wore a clook of some kind, you couldn't see the persons face because of the hood it wore. "So we finally meet my dear wolf(hint)!" The figure said laughing like crazy. "What do you want from me?" Zero asked as the figure pulled back the hood to reveal a white double mouthed Pharaoh mask with a short flowing hood beneath the back of the neck (Shinji's hollow mask from Bleach). "The names Pharaoh until next time my dear wolf." The figure now known to as Pharaoh said as a grey beam hit Zero in the center of his chest. Zero was thrown back cause of the beam causing him to lose concussion and black out.

 **The Next Morning Zero's Apartment**

Zero was tossing and turning in his bed until he woke up by sitting up covered in sweat. Zero looked around and noticed he's in his apartment. Zero pulled the covers off of his body and walked to the bathroom to do his morning routine. He walked past the mirror and looked at it to see his reflection. Zero had raven black hair, amethyst eyes, a 4in scar on his right eye but, when he looked at his chest he noticed markings there causing him to jump back in fright. After he calmed down he looked back into the reflection to see if the markings were still there they were (they look like the ones from Vasto Lorde Hollow Ichigo). Zero got undressed, got into the shower for a 30 minutes.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Zero got out of the shower, got dyed off, then got dressed. He wore a black sleeveless hoodie over a blue shirt, black Anbu pants, black gloves with metal guards on the back, black sandals, his headband was black and was around his forehead. Zero left the apartment to see his teammates and do some Chakra Control training instead of doing D-rank missions.

 **Training Ground 11**

Yamato, Sai, and Yakumo were wandering were Zero was and hoping that nothing happened to him. Yakumo heard the bushes move and turned around to see that Zero was now here. "Sorry I'm late something happened to me last night." Zero said causing his teammates to wander if he was okay. "Okay well talk about it later after we get done training." Yamato said as the others nodded and turned their attention to their Sensei. "Today we will be doing some Chakra Control first is tree climbing now in order to do this you must channel your chakra to the bottom of your feet and run up to the tree." Yamato said pausing so that his team can soak up the information before continuing. "If you put enough chakra you'll be fine if you don't you fall understand." Yamato said as the three nodded. Good now pull out a kunai and make sure to mark where you stopped at until you either run out of chakra or you are at the top now begin." Yamato said as they started to build their chakras before running up the tree. It only took a few minutes before they marked where they left at and jumped to the ground. " _So far Yakumo is ahead of the two boys with them being a third away from the top of the tree this is gonna be a long day_." Yamato thought as he thought of a to help after a good few minutes he smirked. "Hey if one of you doesn't get to the top in under an hour you will not get any lunch." Yamato yelled the only responds was "WHAT" as they put more power into it.

 **45 Minutes Later**

It took 45 minutes for the three genins to get to the top of the trees. Said three genins were on the ground trying to catch their breath. Yakumo was laying next to Sai with Zero on the other side of her. The three sat up with their arms holding them up. Sai turned his head to say good job but was stopped by when he say Yakumo's pink kimono clung to her develing body. Yakumo was doing the same thing as Sai was doing. Zero and Yamato looked at each other before smirking. "Alright you two you can check each other out later but let's get some lunch cause I'm hungry." Yamato said causing Sai and Yakumo to blush to a whole new level of red. Zero noticed something out of the corner of his right eye. Zero jumped on his feet pulling out a kunai and took a stance. His teammates jumped as well looking at where their teammate was looking at. After a few good minutes they dropped their stances. Yakumo turned to Zero wandering what he saw. "Hey Zero, what did you see?" Yakumo asked as Sai and Yamato were wandering the same thing. "Sorry I thought I saw something from last night must be my imagination gone wild." Zero said as he told them what happened last night and this morning. After he finished they too were wandering If their teammate was going to be okay. After thinking about it Yamato said he was going to inform the Hokage about what happened to Zero. "Okay lets worry about it later now why don't we get some lunch." Yamato suggest trying to change the subject they nodded leaving not noticing that they were being watched by the same person from last night. "Just you wait my dear wolf we will meet again kukuku." Pharaoh chuckled as he left the training grounds.

 **Okay sorry it took me this long to get done I have no excuses this time. If you don't know what they look like google it I will only describe something that I think is necessary. Any who Zero will not be Op or godlike if I did that would be a little to easy but, he will get his ass kicked by powerful foes. The next chapter will be when they start water walking, then element training, after that a mission outside the village not mist either Kumo, Suna, Iwa are the choices to deliver a document to one of the three asking to do the chunin exams. Now the question is who is Pharaoh well that will be a surprises for later chapters well until next time peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Black here with chapter 3 hope you like it cause I'm excited about this chapter here.**

 **I don't know Naruto if I did that would be awesome now on to the story.**

 **Ch. 3 Water Walking, Element Training, and Mission outside the village**

It has been a month and 3 weeks since Team 11 graduated from the academy. The three genins of Team 11 where at training ground 11 waiting to learn their elements. "Okay team today we will be learning what our elements are with this chakra paper." Yamato said as he handed the three genins the paper each. "Okay if you element is earth then the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away, if fire the paper will ignited and turn to ash, if wind the paper will split in two, if lightning the paper will wrinkle, and last but not least is the water element if it is water then the paper will wet get the picture." Yamato said as the three genin nodded their heads. "Okay ladies first so Yakumo you may begin now just by bumping chakra into the paper with the control from water walking okay." Yamato said as the three started to remember water walking.

(Flashback)

 **Training Ground 11**

Team 11 where at their training ground for the next chakra control exercise. "Okay my cute little genin today we will be doing the water walking so go change into your swimwear and we can get started." Yamato said as the three genin each went behind a tree to change. After a few minutes Zero came out into a black swim shorts that had a lightning bolt on the right pants leg, Sai came out next in a black speedo, Yakumo was last to come out in a white two piece that had a daisy pattern on it. "Okay now everyone is here let's begin to do this, you must be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of their feet and sue the repellent force to walk across the water surface, if you mastered the tree climbing exercise, because the amount of chakra needs to emitted changes constantly." Yamato said as he finished explaining everything to his students to soak in before he continued on. "Okay get to working you have an hour and a half to complete the exercise begin." Yamato said as the three started to build chakra into the bottom of their feet. Once they started they ran onto the lake. Zero was ahead of his two teammates before he fell into the lake soon Sai fell then Yakumo joined before, they start again Sai and Yakumo looked at each other noticing what they were wearing. Sai noticed how Yakumo's swimsuit clung to all the right places. Yakumo noticed how toned Sai looked in his speedo. Zero and Yamato grinned at each other before they turned their attention to their students/teammates. "Okay you young lovers you can look at each other later right now let's get back to the exercise please." Zero said teasing his teammates as their faces turned atomic red.

 **An Hour Later**

It took an hour to get done with the exercise the three genin were now relaxing by the lake to get lazy. After that they practice the exercise for 3 weeks just like with the tree climbing exercise.

(Flashback Over)

After they got done remembering about the exercise Sai and Yakumo atomic blush returned at full force, Zero was now on his side laughing his ass off until Yakumo threaten to mutter him, Zero said he'll stop for now. Yakumo channel her chakra to the paper causing said paper to ignite and turned to ash. "Well Yakumo looks like your elemental is fire I know someone who can help you with that." Yamato said as Yakumo nodded letting Sai go next. Sai channeled his chakra to the paper causing it to ignite, turned damp, and crumble. "Well Sai I'm impressed that you have three elements seeing that I have water and earth elements I can help you with that while I can have the same person that is gonna help Yakumo help you with your element." Yamato said as Sai nodded as Zero went next. Zero channeled his chakra in the paper causing said paper to slit into three, one piece turned damp, the second wrinkled, the last piece did nothing. "Well I'll be dam Zero you also have three elements I can help you with your water element but I know some people who can teach lightning and other for wind." Yamato said to Zero as he nodded his head to his Sensei.

 **3 Weeks Later**

It had took 3 weeks for them learn their elements. The one who taught Zero lightning chakra was Team 7 Sensei Kakashi while his wind chakra he was taught by Asuma the Sensei of Team 10. They agreed to teach him on their off time not that Zero was complaining or anything. Yamato taught his team the Shadow Clone Jutsu not before he asked the Hokage for permission.

Now Team 11 was waiting to go and see if they can do a C-rank mission. The door opened to reveal Team 7 who were coming out not before the Naruto shouted that they got a C-rank mission. Kakashi gave Zero a small nodded of his head. Team 11 came into the room where the Hokage was seated reading an orange book same book that Kakashi reads. After getting his attention and asked for a C-rank but was stopped by a no but, not before Zero said he knew of away to defeat his worst enemy of all Kages: paperwork. After he said that the Hokage jumped to his knee begging Zero to tell him his secret to defeat his enemy. They demanded a C-rank out of the village but not the same mission as Team 7. Hokage agreed to it by telling them to deliver a document to the Raikage to tell them that the chunin exams will be in the left this time of year. Zero told the Hokage his secret and started to bang his head on his desk. The team left but Yamato stayed behind to talk to the Hokage. The three genin went their separate ways to go pack for a month just Incase thanks to the seals that Yakumo leaned they all have seals from storage to gravity. For the past month and 3 weeks Zero has been seeing these visions of him fighting against the Pharaoh but for some reason he had a wolf mask that had a crescent moon in grey on the forehead, his eyes were red. The next morning Team 11 were at the main gate to leave for Kumo. They took one step out of the village and into the real world.

 **Okay got this chapter done hoped you liked it their advancer to Kumo is where they will meet tons of new people, and the dream that Zero had what will happen next peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Black here with the next chapter I hope you like it. I also want to apologize for the last chapter being so short.**

 **I don't own Naruto if I did that would be awesome now on to the story.**

 **Ch. 4 Welcome to Kumo Where Secrets Are Reveal**

 **Kumo Raikage Office**

Team 11 had just arrived at their destination were in the Raikages office discussing about the Chunin Exams that will be taken place in two months. "I'll have one of my most trusted ninjas show you where you will be staying while you're here." The Raikage also known as A said as he turned towards a guy in his late early twenties or so. "Darui, I want you to show them to where they will be staying at in the meantime please have a look around my village if you like." A said as the guy now known as Darui salute to his village leader while Team 11 sweat drop.

 **Kumo Shopping Center**

After Darui showed Team 11 their where they would be staying at and answered any questions they had. Team 11 decided to go their separate ways for a few hours as long as they behave themselves.

 **Yamato**

Yamato was looking around until he until he heard a female voice, he turned around and saw Kurenai's team walking towards him. "Kurenai, please tell me why you are here and not in Konoha right now?" Yamato asked as she signed a bit before answering his question. "The reason why is because I believe that your team is incapable of this mission." Kurenai said in a smug tone as Yamato could feel a headache approaching once they returned to Konoha. "So in other words the real reason is Yakumo cause she can't control her bloodline, well hate to break it to you as long as me and her teammates are there for her, she will be fine." Yamato said as Kurenai frowned at his words. "That's just it she can't control it it's best that she quit being a kunoichi right now." Kurenai yelled as people started to look at them. "This coming from the Jonin who left the village without permission from our superior." Yamato said in a calm voice as Kurenai turned red with anger. "Fine then why don't we settle this with a wager then if my team wins then Yakumo will quit being a kunoichi but, if your team win then I will step down as Team 8 Sensei deal." Kurenai said as she extended her hand half way. Yamato was thinking about how this would play out with the pro and con of things. "Very well it's a deal." Yamato said as he extended his hand to her to mark the deal. "Very well let's meet up in four hours at a abandon training ground okay." Kurenai said as Yamato nodded his head and walked away not noticing the hidden smirk on her lips.

 **Yakumo and Sai**

Yakumo and Sai were sitting at a sushi cart not a good few meters away from their hotel. They were sitting side by side with Yakumo's head on Sai's shoulder as they ate in silence while they took in the all the sights. They trust each other along with Zero and Yamato that they told them their secrets about Yakumo's inner demons, while Sai was trained by Root at a young age, he faked his death thanks to his training. Sai and Yakumo were secretly dating for the last month that they didn't tell their other teammate or sensei about it but they had a feeling that they know.

 **Zero**

Zero was walking into a weapons shop that caught his attention. Zero did find a few water, wind, and lightning element scrolls. Darui came into the weapon shop with four other people behind him three being blonde, one being male the other two being females, while only one redhead was a female. Darui saw Zero looking through a few scrolls. "Hey kid how's it going?" Darui said as that caught his friends attention. "Good just going through a few lightning jutsus to add to my arsenal, what about you." Zero asked as he put the scroll he was holding down. "You know just helping my friend Bee here with his team with their trainings." Darui said as the blonde wearing shades stepped forward getting ready to say something but was stopped with a warning about his rapping of some sort. "Hello the names Killer Bee nice to meet you wolf boy." The blonde in shades now known as Killer Bee said as he the three girls stepped forward to get a better look at Zero. "Nice to meet you Killer Bee the names Zero Kurosawa and please don't call me wolf boy." Zero said as the Hachibi that is sealed in Bee got a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. " _ **Why do I suddenly have a feeling that something bad is gonna happened**?_" Hachibi thought as a shiver ran down its back as he looked at what Bee was looking at. " **Hey Bee, watch yourself there is something about that kid infront of you**." Hachibi said as Bee nodded his head to his big horned friend, Nibi was telling one of the blondes the same thing. "Let me introduce you to my students the blonde with the ponytail is Yugito Nii, next the other blonde with short hair and a nice rack (Wack in the head by his students), last but not least the redhead her self Karui." Bee said as he introduce his students they waved at him and he said their names. When he saw Samui he looked into her eyes as they reminded me of ice that he and Tenten would skate on when they were younger. "Nice to meet you all like I said earlier the's Zero Kurosawa and like I told your Sensei please don't call me wolf boy." Zero said as he looked them into the eyes not want to get himself killed for being a healthy 14 year old male. Samui noticed that he was not trying to look at her breast. " _Probably doesn't want us to kill him for being a perv."_ Samui thought as were her teammates. Samui was the first to step forward. "So why do you want to add Lightning jutsus to your arsenal you look more like an earth user instead?" Samui asked he gave her a small smile and told her what his elements were. Let's just say they were shocked by his answer and asked for proof. Darui was lucky enough to have some chakra paper on him. Zero thanked him and started to bump chakra into the paper. The results were same but, for some reason the last piece of the paper turned to ice then a mini storm around said ice. "Well that was new." Zero said calmly but, on the inside he was freaking out cause of the last piece of paper turned into ice then a mini storm formed around said ice. Darui was the first to break the ice (no pun). "Well looks like you have a bloodline for Ice Style and Storm Style my young friend." Darui said as he too was shocked by this along with everyone else who was there. This time Bee broke the silence. "Well Darui why not help him train him with your Storm Style while I go look for Yukihime to go help him with his Ice Style I mean she loves to teach my friend." Bee said as Darui nodded his head and dragged Zero to a empty training ground with Bee's team went with them while Bee went to go tell the Raikage about what happened and to look for Yukihime.

 **2 and half hours later**

Bee's students were impressed that Zero could handle the training that Darui and Yukihime were putting him through. Yukihime was a woman in her late twenties, ice blue eyes like Samui's, long snow white hair that reached her mid back, light blue kimono with white snowflakes on it, and regular sandals. Yukihime came from Snow Country from when she was 15 years old. A came to see Zero's training and boy he was impressed by the kids resolve to keep getting up with such will if you could look closer you could see fire in Zero's amethyst eyes. The girls were impressed that he hasn't dropped dead yet from the intense training with 60x gravity seals on his arms and legs with his shirt off. Samui has been checking him out since he took his shirt off and drool over his broad chest with lust in her usually icy blue eyes. Karui was thinking the same thing as her. Yugito was thinking about what Nibi said to be careful around him.

 **Yamato, Yakumo, and Sai**

The three members of Team 11 had just got back from looking around the village. Yamato inform the two about the meeting with team 8 and the wager. Let's just say Yakumo made sure that Yamato would not be feeling anything between his legs. C found them and told them where Zero was at along with A they found them with Zero sitting on his but from his training. Once there they told each other about what happened. Zero was thinking of ways to get Kurenai to leave Yakumo alone (I forgot to mention this she already told them about the Ido, they don't think any less of her). The girls got along pretty well. After a few more hours Team 8 came and got ready.

The match was Yakumo vs Hinata, Sai vs Shiro, and Zero vs Kiba.

Yakumo vs Hinata match begin Hinata moved into get close to Yakumo but, was stopped when she felt fire on her feet. She tried to get it off but at last Yakumo came and punched her hard enough to knock her out.

Sai vs Shino match begin Shino started by sending his bugs to Sai. Sai did some hand signs for a Earth Style: Earth Wall. The bugs hit the wall but, one was smart enough to get around it and hide on Sai sucking away his Chakra. Shino saw his chance and rushed at him causing Shino to win.

Zero vs Kiba match begin Kibe had Akimaru transform in him and took a pill they jumped into the air and made a cyclone with each other. Zero made a few Shadow Clones to distract the two muts. Zero made some hand signs. "Ice Style: Ice Crystal Dragon." Zero said as an ice dragon came from the heavens and dove down to attack the two Kiba's. The jutsu collided with Kibas. Zero felt he has won until he felt pain on his chest causing blood to spray out but, Zero didn't go down no instead he kept standing. "Face it Zero once I win I'll take that bitch Tenten my woman hahaha." Kiba laugh as he felt pressure pulling him down to his knees. The wund on Zero's chest healed itself. If you saw his face you would see half a mask covering his left eye, his eyes were now sclera along with black pupils, and a golden hazel in the iris (kind of like when Hichigo appeared against Byakuya). Raaahhhh." The mask cover Zero yelled as he pulled out Dark Repulser from its seal and lunged at the muts. Zero made a slash down the middle sending them to 10 trees. Yamato step forward to try and stop Zero before he did any damages. "Zero please stop it you won now take off the mask before you hurt someone." Yamato said as Zero started to chuckle a bit. " **Sorry Zero is a little preoccupied at the moment leave a message after the beep**." Zero said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Yamato and punched him in the face sending him flying. A activated his lightning armor. Samui saw what was about to happen to Zero and got in between the two.

 **Zero's Mindscape**

The scape itself was a dark forest if you looked up you could see two figures one was Zero while the figure in front of him was a wolf like creature on its two legs white fur, golden hazel eyes with slits for pupils (See pic). The wolf like creature was laughing. " **So I finally meet my dear reincarnation**." The wolf said as he snapped his fingers having the trees bind him. Zero was thinking of multiple ways to get out of this until the wolf spoked again. " **Don't try and struggle I'm only here to talk for now**." The wolf said as Zero stopped struggling until a screen like picture appeared out of nowhere. Zero could see that A activate his lightning armor and Samui appeared between him and the Raikage. " **I'll give you two choices either one I'll lend you my power to stop him in exchange I want you to find a sword at has a strong pull towards you or watch one of your mates die right in front of you**." The wolf said as he know what answer he would pick. "Fine I'll do it doesn't mean I have to like it." Zero said as the wolf transform into a white version of himself. " **Good tonight I'll tell you something especially about Pharaoh**." Wolf said as Zero nodded his head when he said Pharaoh. " **Good now get going Kingy**." The Wolf said as Zero version blurred.

 **Real World**

A was moving to fast to move out of the way. " _Shit I can avoid to move out of the way_." A thought as everyone minus a certain few were out unconscious. " _I guess this is goodbye I really wished that I got to know Zero some more_." Samui thought as a hand shoot forward before it could make contact with her face.

(Que Ichigo's theme song Number One)

" **Sorry Raikage but, I can't let you hurt one of my mates**." The voice that belonged to the arm behind Samui. Samui turned her head to see who saved her life. The one who saved her was Zero who's mask covered his whole face. His masked looked more like a wolf with a crescent moon on the forehead.. Zero's hand was covered in Wind chakra against A's lightning covered fist. " **You okay Samui I hope you didn't get hurt**." Zero said as Samui leaned into his chest. Zero bumped his left hand with more wind chakra and sended it towards A. A felt many cuts on his right arm causing him to jump back while holding his injuried arm. Zero removed his eyes to get rid of it causing his eyes to turn back to lavender color.

 **A few hours later of Explaining**

Zero had made a Shadow Clone and transfer the other Wolf's power into said clone. The Shadow Clone transform in the wolf. The wolf explained that he was a Hollow that died in Hueco Mundo where all Hollows are from. He was betrayed by his comrades as his four mates Tia Harribel, Neliel Tu OderschvankwereTu, Orihime Inoue, and Yoruichi Shihon were forced to watch as they killed him. The girls were crying while the males except Kiba clenched their fist. The wolf said that his name is Shiro and that he needs Zero to help him rescue his mates. Shiro also explained that Zero can have multiple mates thanks to his unlimited stamina, power, and him being last of his clans. Yamato and Kurenai told him everything from his parents to his bloodlines. Zero got up and left to go think, Shiro told them that no matter what he will protect Zero at all costs and left letting the group to think about what just happened.

 **With Zero**

Zero was on top of a mountain thinking about what they said. His parents were Daisuke Kurosawa son of Ichigo Kurosawa and Hitomi Yamamoto while his mom was Shizuka Yuki daughter of Hibiki Yuki and Hikari Statfeild. His parents students abandoned him after they died. Hell two of them were in front of him the whole time Iruka and Yamato now along with Kurenai too. The rest of his parents students being Anko Mitarashi, Yagao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka, Genma, and Asuma. Let's just say he was beyond pissed off today. Shiro found him and told him that they probably had a reason to why no one told him.

 **The Group**

The group were talking about Zero being what he is now. Team 11 didn't think any less of him. The Kumo shinobi/kunoichi didn't seem any different he was still human to them. Team 8 had mixed reactions Kurenai's was guilt, Hinata's was shocked, Kiba's was jealousy, and for Shino no one could tell cause of the caller and glasses.

 **A Week Later**

Today Team 11 and 8 were leaving Kumo to head back to Konoha. Zero had leaned a lot from Darui and Yukihime heck even A taught him something's. The girls got to know him better Samui and Karui pretty much gained a crush on him not that they would say it out loud. Yugito was scared of him but after they started talking they became good friends. Team 8 was being a pained in the ass for Zero well mostly from Kurenai. Kurenai has been trying to apologize to him for what she did, Hinata has taught him the history of his clan and how to use his unique abilities, Shino has taught him about all kinds of insects, Kiba kept on trying to pick a fight with him cause he was trying to impress the girls. They said their goodbyes for Zero handshakes, hugs, and the girls kissed either the cheek or lips from the group of Kumo. They promised that they would see each other during the chunin exam, A handed Yamato a rolled up scroll asking him to give it to the Hokage.

 **Now that's was chapter 4 people I will get started on the next chapter. To answer a few questions. The first is his elements since he has Kurosawa blood he should have earth truth be told I'm not a big fan of the earth element. Second I decided to add Karui to Zero's Harem because I can. Third the reason why his parents have more than three students is because I thought that would make it much more better. Forth Orochimaru taught his parents before he took Akno as a student their original sensei's were Tsunade for his mother whale his dad was taught by Jiraiya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Black here with the next chapter of Team 11 hoped you liked it. Now I will answer any questions you have for one I do believe that Naruto should of had a harem cause why he deserves it for all that shit he went through at an young age as to not adding Hinata or Sakura I don't think that they deserve him (maybe Sakura more than Hinata), I believe that he needs someone to keep him in line a little bit.**

 **I don't own Naruto if I did that would be awesome now on to the story.**

 **Ch. 5 A Marriage Contract and A Broken Heart**

 **Konoha**

Team 11 and 8had just returned from Kumo and were heading to the Hokage Tower to give him their report. Kurenai was dreading the moment when they entered the village gates. Yamato did told her about their deal and told her that she can stay Team 8's sensei if she leaves Yakumo alone, she agreed cause she loves teaching her students different things. Zero was walking in front of his teammates until he noticed Tenten kissing her teammate Neji. This broke him inside causing his teammates to grab him and dragged him away before he did something stupid (he told them about his crush on her and promised not to tell anyone about it).

 **Hokage Tower**

Team 11 and 8 were in front of their village leader reading the scroll that A gave them. After reading it he signed and started to rub his forehead in a annoyance. "It looks like A wanted to make an alliance and a marriage contract to us." Hiruzen said as everyone in the room was shocked by this especially the Hyuugas. "The marriage contract is to Zero here and a place to stay if he ever wants to leave Konoha and join Kumo (hint)." Hiruzen said as Zero was barely paying attention to what his village leader said. Yamato and Kureni told Hiruzen everything from meeting Team 8 there to Zero's heritage upon till now. Hiruzen told Kuernai that she is lucky that he was so forgiven as he was. At that moment a certain blonde in a orange jumpsuit barged in. "Hey old man were back from our mission." Naruto said as his teammates and Kakashi came into the room along with Team 10 and Team Gai. Team 11, 8, and Hiruzen went quiet especially Zero who was looking out the window didn't notice Tenten walk up to from behind. " **Hey kingy your other mate is right behind you**." Shiro said as Zero stepped aside cause Tenten to fell to the floor. Zero noticed Tenten on the floor and about to help her up. "Sorry Tenten I had something on my mind I need some alone time see ya later." Zero said as she slapped his hand away from her shocking everyone but Neji for some reason. "Look just don't touch me I can't believe I trusted you." Tenten yelled in Zero's face with tears running down her face. "What are you talking about Tenten and tell me what I did or didn't do?" Zero asked as she slapped him hard on the cheek leaving a red hand print there. Zero could still feel the stinging sensation on his cheek. "You lied to me you don't care about no one but yourself." Tenten yelled as Team 10, Team 9, and Team 7 were given him disappointed looks at him minus Kakashi and Asuma. Sai had to hold Yakumo back from killing the brunette in front of them. "I wish that I never met you and you can go die somewhere cause no will ever like you or ever love you that's why your parents died just to get away from you." Tenten said as she was about to give him another slap but was stopped by Zero's hand. At that moment Zero snapped looking at her with his Hollow eyes blazing with anger at her. " **Tenten we have known each other for more than 8 years and you trust an asshole who's family only care about their selfs and nobody else.** " Zero said in his Hollow voice he turned his head to look at Hiruzen who nodded his head at him. " **You asked me a question as to why I despise the Hyuuga clan so much, I told you I don't know why until I got a mission to Kumo and Yamato and Kuernai told me everything my heritage to why I want to make another massacre of the Hyuuga clan**." Zero said shocking everyone except the few who knew the reason why." **They were gonna rape my mother Hinata's father and your little shit of a boy toys father broke the alliance made by my grandfather and great grandfather, I'm the rightful hair to the Yuki clan and many more, I can have any clan I want to leave this village**." Zero said shocking everyone even more hell even Neji was about to piss himself in front of everyone. " **I have supported you ever since we were little, I was the who was there for you even when shit happens I was never gonna let anything harm you I made a promise to your parents telling them I will always be there for you**." Zero said as she remembered the look on her parents look of disappointment at her for believing Neji instead of hearing Zero out her best friend and crush who was always by her side. " **As of right now I want nothing to do with you ever if you or anyone else gets in my way I will not hesitate to eliminate you right were you stand**." Zero said as he turned his head to his village leader. "I will participate in the contract Lord Hokage along with the CRA (Clan Restoration Act)." Zero said in his normal voice to Hiruzen who nodded and left. Sai, Yakumo, Yamato sensei thank you for always having my back and being apart of my little family!" Zero said as he walked out of the office not bothering to look back. Everyone in the room was quiet by what just transpired here. Tenten broke down into tears, Team 7, 9, and 10 looked down in shame, Hiruzen was looking at the marriage contract and sent a reply to Kumo telling A that Zero agreed to it. Everyone left except Hiruzen who looked at his sensei's face in the monument. "I'm sorry sensei I wish there was a way to help him but with things as it seems huh." Hiruzen said as a rain came clashing down. The rain made it look like the faces on the Hokage Monument were crying.

 **With Tenten**

Tenten left her team and went home with the rain boring down on her until she got home. When she got home she was soaked to the bone. Her parents saw that she was soaking wet from the rain and told they told them what happened let's just say they were a little disappointed in her a bit. Her parents told her to go take a shower and changed into something warm. She took an hour long shower and got into something warm. They talked and asked why did she believe that Zero would do that to her. She was thinking of reasons as to why she thought that he do that. Even though Tenten was wearing something warm she was still cold. She was expecting a blanket over her shoulders but, remembered that Zero was not there with her cause of her stupidity to believe that he would do that. She excused herself and went to bed. When she got to her room she closed the door, jumped into bed and cried into her pillow yelling why she believed that Neji was telling her the truth. She went to sleep 30 minutes later holding a panda plushie to her chest (it was a gift that Zero gave her for her birthday).

 **With Hinata and Neji**

Let's just say that the Hyuugas were not having a good night. When both Hinata and Neji returned home she went to her father to ask if everything Zero said was the truth, it was, she was pissed off and attacked Neji right in the crouch area. She asked him why did he lie to Tenten about Zero. He told her that he was jealous of how a nobody was even a shinobi with poor chakra, that set her off. Hinata hit her father so hard she nearly killed him, and she told him and the elders that they had made treason against the marriage contract between the Kurosawa's and the Yuki's, she told everyone about the marriage contract to the treasoning cause by the elders and now cause of her cousins actions they would have no choice to leave Konoha for good. Now everyone was pissed of at the elders and Neji, some were hoping that Zero would forgive them for their clan head/elders stupidity.

 **With Sai, Yakumo, Yamato, Kakashi, Asuma, and Hiruzen**

Sai, Yakumo, and Yamato were looking for Zero to make sure that he was okay. They asked other teams and clan members to help them look for him. After a few hours of searching one of the teams found him at training ground 1 using his lightning armor and moving at high speed that nearly would of killed him. After a few good hours he passed out from over doing it. The team picked him up and took him to the hospital to rest.

 **Okay that's all people hoped you'd liked it I have been busy with some personal issues witch caused me to write this chapter. Next chapter is the exams and will Zero ever forgive Tenten and the Hyuuga clan minus a few, maybe next time on Team 11 catch you later.**


End file.
